1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for controlling automated devices, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for controlling a FA system which consists of a combination of various types of automated devices controlled by a robot, a visual unit and a programmable controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of programming a robot and a visual unit added thereto, by the same language has been proposed as disclosed in "The International Journal of Robotics Research", Vol. 1, No. 3, pages 19-41, "AML: A Manufacturing Language". However, no consideration is given in this method to a program including a control method used in cooperation with a part supply unit and a conveyor which are needed in an automatic assembling system by robots. In order to carry out a thorough, cooperative control operation, a general control unit is required but no consideration is given in this method to the distribution of a program and a cooperative control operation for the automated devices through independent mutual communication therebetween. Namely, the conventional control method is a method of controlling an automated device by sending data thereto, and sending a language, such as an intermediate language to such a device to control the same is not taken into consideration in the method.
This method may therefore be used without trouble with an apparatus consisting of a combination of predetermined devices, such as a combination of a robot and a visual device. However, when this method is used to control an apparatus consisting of a combination of various automated devices, it is necessary to make different programs for different combinations. This method lacks adaptability for the control of differing combinations of automated devices.
Since this control method requires different languages for different equipment, it is difficult to make programs for controlling various equipment, and it is inconvenient for a user to utilize the same method. Moreover, a unified interface is not available in this method. Therefore, it is difficult to carry out the communications between the automated devices, and control these devices in cooperation with a conveyor.